


Let me pamper You

by kenyakaneki



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Married Sex, PWP, Seme Yuuri, conyuu lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Couple: Conrad x Yuuri (Conyuu)Warnings: Yaoi, nudity, pwp, anal sex, oral sex, adult Yuuri.Rating: +18.Summary: Dear husband, let me pamper you a little. Just a little. Conyuu.





	Let me pamper You

Narrator P.O.V.  
"On a very cold day in Shin Makokou things were very slow. The snow was taking everything outside. In addition, patrol activities had been canceled due to heavy snowfall at the time.  
The castle was silent. Many residents were sleeping that afternoon.  
King Yuuri was finishing up his paperwork. Not that se was that much. It's that with the cold, he was depriving the service.  
Finished the job, he went to take a shower. Very warm.  
While bathing, he planned to do something very fun with his beloved consort.  
After the bath, Yuuri got dressed and went after his husband.  
The king found him in the library.  
Yuuri saw Conrad very entertained in his reading. And as the prince had his back to the door, he did not see the husband enter. But , thanks to his years of training and his unconditional love for the king, the eldest realized that Yuuri was in the room. Just pretended not to notice.  
Yuuri tiptoed. Reaching behind her husband, Yuuri covered his eyes with his hands.  
Conrad laughed: "Yuuri, you little mischief. Do not think i did not feel you. Except , i pretended not to have seen you. "  
"Fool !" said Yuuri.  
Conrad lowered Yuuri's hands and kissed them. As soft as ever, he thought.  
Yuuri made room for his husband to rise from his chair.  
Conrad hugged his husband tightly. And began stroking his hair.  
"Connie, come to the room, please. I want to show you something."  
Conrad put the book away and followed his husband to the royal chambers.  
After entering, Yuuri locked the door.  
"Connie, sit up in bed, please. And relax. "  
Conrad put his sword at the side of the bed. He took off his boots and socks and sat on the bed.  
Yuuri went to sit next to his husband.  
He leaned on his husband.  
And they stayed for a few minutes like this. Until Conrad said:  
"Do you want to make love, Yuuri?"  
"Yes , i want. But, let me pamper you a little. Just a little."  
"Alright, my love. You can love me at will. "  
"Connie, take off your clothes and lie on your back in bed. I'm going to give you a massage. "  
Conrad smiled with satisfaction. And he did as Yuuri had said.  
Yuuri's heart pounded. He never tires of wondering just how handsome the man is with whom he got married.  
The king took a massage oil from the nightstand beside the bed.  
Then he was passing the oil over his husband's back.  
Then the massage began.  
Yuuri was not as strong as Conrad. But, he tried to make very vigorous moves.  
The young man massaged neck, back, butt and legs.  
Obviously he played a little with his husband's ass.  
It was very handsome and good to play tought Yuuri.  
Conrad was very fond of all that attention. Sometimes he asked his husband to massage harder. He was still looking forward to what was to come.  
Conrad was a bit disappointed when he turned around. Yuuri was still dressed.  
"Yuuri, why are you still dressed?" Conrad asked, very disappointed.  
"Calm down, love. I have a surprise for you. "Yuuri said with a shameless smile.  
Yuuri slowly undressed. Taking piece by piece until it is thin.  
Needless to say Conrad loved that strip tease. He wondered how Yuuri was getting more and more daring with each passing day. Does not matter. Conrad is loving this  
daring that the husband is presenting.  
Yuuri climbed onto the bed.  
He made his husband lie down on his back.  
Yuuri kissed his lover very passionately.  
For several minutes, the couple kissed very passionately.  
Yuuri went down a path of kisses until Conrad's navel .  
He toyed with the older man's nipples making him moan.  
Then Yuuri decided to move forward.  
He sucked his husband's cock.  
At first they were licked lightly. That turned out to be a pretty hot suck.  
Yuuri only stopped when his mouth was already full of semen.  
Conrad really tasted good. That's what the black haired boy thought.  
So one more step to move forward.  
Yuuri picked up the lubricant.  
He asked Conrad to get on doggie style , patted his fingers with lube, and shoved into his husband's hole.  
Only when Conrad said he was ready did Yuuri stop.  
Then Yuuri smeared his own cock and penetrated the handsome man in front of him.  
They cummed together.  
In the second round, Conrad stepped aside.  
In the third round, Yuuri sat in a chair and Conrad remained in his lap.  
In the fourth round, Yuuri pressed Conrad against the wall and penetrated him with much will.  
In the fifth and final round, they made it into the tub.  
Where they soon decided to take a very long bath. Exploring the body one from the other.  
Yuuri said many kind words. He spoke how much Conrad was gorgeous, sexy and wonderful.   
That he got his hard cock with such a perfect husband. How important Conrad was for him.  
Just by these words, Conrad felt enlightened. He was the happiest man in the world to have such a wonderful and gentle husband. That made him feel loved.  
Yuuri and Conrad spent some time resting on the bed. Until Yuuri got dressed and went get something for they to eat.  
It was a wonderful afternoon.  
And Yuuri twists for tomorrow to have a heavy snowfall again.  
But , this time he wants to be pampered. Very spoiled. Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it? Yeah. Not Sunday, i give rest. Enjoy this Conyuu lemonade with great pleasure.


End file.
